


Home

by Nekokuroo



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, yuri on ice
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokuroo/pseuds/Nekokuroo
Summary: Katsuki Yuri is an omgea struggling to keep from Victor Nikiofov his secondary gender.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Hope you like it!

The ice was a safe place for katsuki yuri.

it was cold yes, but it was a cold that wouldn't kill you. it would more help you than anything. Even when you fell, the ice was there to guide you. Yuri loved nothing more than to glide freely on the shimmering surface, his feet free to make the next move while his mind focused on his balance & posture. This was his place, his home and his love. With a pair of sharped skates and a full night of sleep without worry, he could do anything.

Except, yuri very rarely had a night without worry.

Katsuki Yuri had presented at an early age, and even though he told himself that he wouldn't be affected by what rank he was, he let it get to him so bad his anxiety increased. Everyone, including himself had thought that he, a figure skater with the stamina of an ox, would at very least present as a beta or a very convincing alpha. But of course, on the day of his 16th birthday his first ever heat was prominent. And what was more alarming? After taking suppressants yuri found he was categorised under the few .5% that the suppressants only worked half as well for. So every month he sat holed up in a room, without an alpha to help him, to try to get over the heat. Of course no matter how many times he came, it only made him weaker and made him feel more vulnerable. 

Yuri couldn't cover his smell very well either, so wherever he went he was know to be the lowest of the low. Although sometimes he would splurge on scent gland patches to cover the scent. They were very pricey though.

Yuri stumbled out of his bed, he had only just got back from his Grand Prix defeat and he was feeling the lowest of the low. Very carefully he made his way out of his room and down the hall, and into his little bathroom. Locking the door behind him he sighed, why couldn't he get anything right? The one thing he loved was skating and he somehow botched that one up. Oh well he did love one other thing, victor nikiforov. Although he couldn't exactly botch this one as he didn't know him. The skating thing still gnawed at his mind as the turned on the shower, stripping to nothing.

Victor nikiforov is a Russian skater, he is know to be an alpha and yuri had been a fan of him since he could remember walking. Something about how he skates, the way his body moves making the music dance to him not the other way around. and his eyes? Don't even get him started on them. Yuri gets hot and flustered thinking about him, and he doesn't want to hurry along his heat as it is probably coming very soon, so he stops thinking about victor. 

Instead he washes his hair, cleans himself, gets out towel dries his hair and body, gets dressed and heads down for breakfast. Which is a very simple serve of grilled salmon and rice. Very slowly at first then all at once he hurries to eat his meal. The rink opens early today and he wants to have a small glide by himself before anyone else gets to it. Although, there is hardly anyone at the rink lately since ice skatings popularity has decreased. But there is the often tourist, so none the less yuri hurries to find his boots. 

Grabbing one of his mothers green scarfs, thanking her for breakfast as he closes the door, yuri steps out into the cold air of his hometown. Laden with guilt that he had brung by not winning the cup, he trudges though the snow wanting to get to the main path as soon as possible. He straightens his bag and picks up his posture as soon as he seems the looming ice rink above him. The luminous lights that hang above him give a soft yet scary glow, and the snow has just started falling again. Lucky not to trip on the stairs, yuri bolts up them and passes though the translucent doors of the rink. 

A rush of warm air hits him, and the smell of metal fills his nose. He sniffles, bringing the attention of the person at the counter to him. Of course he knows who she is, yuko his childhood friend. Many had thought that he and yuko would get married when they got older, both having yu in the front of their name they would have been a very cute couple. But when they both presented as omega, those ideas were diminished. The new bond they had formed was very close, although platonic they had each others backs.

'Yu-chan!' The girl exclaimed 'we've missed you!'

Yuri smiled, he knew they all did yet he felt good to be told that they did.

'You want to skate right?' She said with a wink, yuri nodded then swiftly pulled his skates out of his bag with a jingle. 

Yuko, in a quick motion jumped over the counter with the rattle of some keys, opened the door for yuri and turned on the lights. Yuko's three small little sisters ran into the rink bounding on the side, the middle one had a small camcorder. All ogling over it. At this point, neither did yuri or yuko notice the small device. Yuri, staggering on his skates with the gold ridges, stepped onto the ice with a glide. Yuko watched from the side, not daring to go near the entrance without skates.

The ice here was as he remembered it, clean, not to hard but not soft enough to cause snow like flakes. It was perfect. The edges still had downtowns supermarket adds on it, even though it had shut down three weeks prior. He stomped his foot down like a bull, once, twice then three times. Rolling up his sleeves he slid over to where yuko was standing.

'Please watch me' he simply says 'I've been practicing this since I lost the competition. When I lost, I also lost my love for skating, and I wanted to get that back. And when I finally gained it again, I had perfected an entire routine. I wanted you to see it' 

Yuri places his glasses into yukos tiny omega hands, and skates off. Starting the routine with a graceful flounce down, and a wistful glance to the four standing on the other side he begins the routine he's done so many times. He's watched this routine too, probably more than he's done it himself. It was choreographed by the grand king of ice skating victor nikiforov.

on the last quad, yuri realised he had been spacing out. He hadn't remembered falling so he assumed he hadn't yet, but he made a mental note not to. As he finished, he noticed the small red light emitting from the camcorder, but he chose to ignore it for the moment being. 

'Katsuki Yuri!' Screamed yuko, Yuri was coming closer now, but she still felt the need to scream, and sob even louder. her hands banging on the rinks edge, causing yuris glasses which had been carefully placed to drop to the ice. He carefully picked them up, and placed them on. Gingerly adjusting the bit behind his ears. 

'That was the best- thing!' She manages to get out 'I've seen in months! No wait, years! Since I first saw this being skated by Victor himself!' Yet again, she jumped over the rink and landed flat in his arms. He, not in the best physical state, falls back and they lie there on the ice yuko praising him.

Little did they know the three small twins had already got thirteen views on a newly uploaded video.

After having a small meal at yukos place with her mother yuri headed home. He loved his childhood home truly and missed it more & more as he went away for skating competitions, and being japans 'pride & glory' it ended being pretty often he was in the middle of some major city. But for now, he would figure out his next move in the comfort of his own home, where only he could have the final say in where his career was headed. Another thing, yuri was 24. By 20 you're 'expected' as such to have an alpha, but because yuri had been so devoted to his career and so persistent on the suppressants he hadn't even thought about that sort of thing. Yuri hated the idea of bearing a child, he didn't hate children at the least but it scared him to death to even think to carry one inside of him.

Staring at the glowing fairy lights above his family's hot spring business, he gingerly opened the door. Yelling out that he was home he took off his snowy shoes, scarf and jacket. Stepping up the first step and onto the heated floorboards, he heard a large bark. 

'Vicchan?' Yuri questioned as the dog knocked him off his feet. No way could this be Vicchan, he had died while yuri was away. Had his parents lied as it was easier to say he had in away? But no, as he inspected the dog a little more he realised that the dog was not Vicchan as he was much too big. Vicchan was no bigger than Yuris head whereas this dog was half the size of yuri himself. 

'He looks like Vicchan doesn't he?' He father announced, somehow from behind him. Yuri craned his neck back with the dog still on him. 

'He came in with a very good looking foreign guest, around an hour ago. You had just left. He's in the onsen at this moment I believe.'

Yuris eyes widened- it couldn't be, not victor it couldn't be victor, it couldn't be the man that he had idolised for all these years. With a sudden jolt, Yuri pushed the dog off him. Pushing past his father, he ran to the onsen. No way in a million years could it be Victor, but he had the smallest bit of hope inside him. Knocking over a table on his way up the stairs he began to go faster. Three more doors to go he thought. 

Smashing though the bathrooms looking frantically though the guests at the onsen he finally realised Victor, if he was really here, would be at the outdoor pool. Practically smashing his already bruised body into the last door he ran into the outdoor area. 

He hadn't expected Victor to be there like that, just sitting there. He seemed a bit flushed but that was obviously because of the pool of water he was in. Yuri panted, smelling the strong alpha scent before him. Before he could spill out words, Victor spoke. And as he did, he stood up.

He didn't even let himself look further down than his neck. He didn't need to see what was below, not that he didn't want to. He just didn't like the idea of getting hard in front of victor.

'Yuri' he paused, placing his hand out toward yuri, almost beckoning him to come in. But yuri resisted the thought. Omegas weren't supposed to do something until asked, especially if it was someone with such high status like Victor. 

'I've come to be your coach, together we can win at the cup of China this year!' 

'You're going to what' Yuri exclaimed, suddenly getting hot under the steam. He had used scent covering soaps and he had scent gland patches on, but he was wondering if it was enough at this point.

'I'm going to be your coach!'

'But why?'

'Let's not talk about that right now my lyublyu, how about you come in? We can talk if you wish~'

Yuri was shocked by such a forward approach to an omega, especially one that victor had never met before. The thought he had earlier was somehow becoming a reality. But Yuri wasn't in the best shape, he had let himself go after losing. Omegas put on weight partially fast for whatever reason. Somehow, this turned Yuri to his answer pretty fast.

'No thank you victor. I-I um, must be off now? Thank you for your offer I will think about it' Yuri said curtly, before turning his back tugging on his long sleeves.

'Was it something I said?' Exclaimed victor 'please come back' 

Yuri stopped dead in his tracks, not because he wanted to but his body refused to move. The alpha smell coming off victor was alluring to say the very least. Yuri turned around, to see victor rushing out of the water wrapping a towel around his waist.

'Please at least show me around'

'O-okay'


End file.
